


Oppai Meal with Two Large Milkshakes

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/F, Lactation, Large Breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiho gets her hands on a bottle of Holyvitan by mistake, which has some side effects that make doing her part-time job difficult. Fortunately, her breasts are the solution to Emi and Suzuno's problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oppai Meal with Two Large Milkshakes

Chiho took the bottle of Holyvitan to her lips and gulped it down. It had a strong flavor, one that tingled on her tongue and left a faint aftertaste like vanilla root. The side of the bottle had a warning that it was meant for restoring magic. She probably had a bit of magic inside her from all the goings on lately. If she could learn to use that bit of magic, starting by expanding it just a little, she could work her way upwards in the corporate ladder with an advantage that no one else had. If nothing else, it would give her an edge against Emi.

The liquid slid down her throat and into her belly. She was already full from the dinner she made not that long ago, but she could clearly hear the Holyvitan sloshing around in her stomach, audibly diffusing itself across her system. She had a long day working at MgRonald’s, and now, with the sun setting and something in the vitamin she had just drank, her body was feeling hotter and sweatier than usual.

Chiho drew a bath for herself, waiting until the bathroom was filled with a faint layer of steam rising from the water. She was already in her underwear when she drank the Holyvitan, so she didn’t have to do much to prepare for her bath. 

She slid her white and polka dot patterned underwear down her legs, exposing her bushy patch of red pubic hair. She could sometimes see the red hairs poking out above the lines of her underwear, but it never bothered her. It was a nice and downy. She only saw it when she was examining herself in the mirror, because most of the time, her breasts were in the way. Tonight, that was the part of her body that was feeling the hottest.

She unhooked her bra and let her ample breasts slap across her chest according to gravity’s whims. Her nipples were a little longer than usual for a girl her age, and her areolae were puffy. Still, her nipples had a bright, youthful pink tint to them. Chiho ran her hands across her soft flesh, and felt her nipples brush up against the underside of her palm. Usually, they would stiffen when they came into contact with the air conditioner, but tonight, they were hard and throbbing before she had taken her bra off.

Chiho folded her arms, placing them underneath her breasts to prop them up. She had begun growing back in her second year of middle school, and now they were bigger than several adults around her. The last time she had measured, she was an H-Cup, but lately her bras had been feeling a little tighter. She leaned her head down into her sweaty cleavage and took a deep whiff of the scent between her bosom. It was her own smell, so she didn’t mind it, and it was certainly better than the greasy odor she was often told she had from working at a fast food restaurant.

She stepped into the hot bath. The water washed over her body, driving away the beads of sweat. Her breasts floated above the water, gently bobbing up and down as the water lapped at her nipples. Chiho slowly crawled her fingers across her flesh, the tips of her digits nearly sinking into her soft expanse. She reached her nipples, and gently traced her fingers across her areolae. The stimulation from her fingers made her loins tense up, like a jolt of pleasure had been sent from her chest to her pussy. She gently pinched both of her nipples between her fingers at the same time. The half-soft tips became fully erect, yet still rollable between her fingers.

Chiho held onto her nipples and pulled them out, stretching her breasts out slightly. They snapped back into place, the release of the tension driving her body further mad. Thoughts of work were starting to enter her mind. She had done this in the bath before, but this time, her entire body felt like it was being gently massaged by an electrified current. Her fingertips lightly vibrated, turning every stroke of her nipples into another step towards a powerful orgasm.

Chiho didn’t want to ruin her bathwater just yet, she had only now gotten in. She released her hands from her nipples, letting the erect tips float in front of her eyes. She gently pushed her breasts underwater. The temperature of the bath only served to stimulate her erotic desires more. The hot water’s prickling bursts of heat against her sore nipples made her moan until her echoes filled the bathroom.

The student slid her arm between her breasts, and reached down towards her pussy. Her clit had unsheathed itself, waiting until it could be hit to deliver a powerful orgasm. Chiho scrubbed herself down with soap, and waited until her body was no longer slippery. She drained the tub, and, as soon as the metal basin was nearly empty, she positioned herself underneath the faucet and sprayed one last burst of hot water on her clitoris. Her wet, pink flower opened up and dribbled a thick, transparent puddle of juices onto the floor of the bathtub, which got swept away in the water and down the drain.

Once again, Chiho lowered her nose into the valley of her cleavage, and took a deep breath. That same faint aftertaste from her Holyvitan drink was in there. A faint white glow appeared between her fingertips. Her body was filled with magic. She had never been more sensitive to the air around her than now. She went to bed, her nipples only half soft. The magic continued to course through her body.

* * *

Time passed, and the day’s routine repeated itself. Chiho felt her nipples brushing against the fabric of her bra all day, but she didn’t let it bother her. She arrived at her job at MgRonald’s, and changed into her work uniform. The shift moved slowly, but not so much that she was bored. She was halfway through serving an order for a college girl when that feeling that had coursed through her body the night before returned. Her nipples were unbearably hard, visible through her red work uniform despite wearing a bra. Her body was sweaty, but she wasn’t feeling any cooler. Chiho wiped her brow and ignored it, blaming it on the weather at first.

“I’ll have two burgers and a milkshake,” said the customer.

“One milkshake coming right up,” said Chiho.

She obtained a cup from the stand and went to the machine that churned the sugary, liquid ice cream that was a hit with customers around this time of year. She grabbed onto the cold lever and yanked it down. Chiho wondered if the machine’s faucet was faulty. She wasn’t sure if something from the nozzle had splashed on her chest. She picked up a napkin for the customer and one for herself, and wiped the spot on her shirt.

With the order in place and the receipt printed out, she returned to the counter and presented the customer with their meal.

“Miss?” asked the customer.

“Thank you for eating at MgRonald’s, enjoy your meal,” said Chiho.

“Is something wrong with you?” asked the customer. “There’s this huge damp spot on your shirt.”

Chiho cast her gaze downward. There was indeed a lukewarm spot of something pooling on her red and yellow uniform. She pushed her finger into the spot and licked it. It was mildly thick in consistency, and had a faint vanilla flavor to it. It was like the milkshake, only the sugar flavor didn’t hit her tongue as hard. The right side of her body had been facing the machine when she was pouring the drink, so why was this damp spot on the left side of her chest?

“Have a nice day,” said Chiho. Her face flushed bright red. She whispered to the rest of the staff to excuse herself, and sneaked into the bathroom. 

She locked herself up in a stall and pulled off her damp shirt. Her bra, a light blue one she had chosen for today, was also damp. Her hard nipples created two visible protrusions underneath her cups. If this had come from the shake machine, she was certain that it wouldn’t have stained her clothing down to her underwear.

Her bra was lowered, and her right nipple was exposed to the bathroom mirror. Her hand squeezed her bountiful breast gently. A drop of creamy white liquid gathered on the tip of her nipple, arcing out in a beautiful shower that stained the bathroom mirror. Her hand was glazed in a thin film of the white liquid. Chiho raised her hand to her mouth, and licked the residue off her fingers with her tongue.

“This is... breast milk,” she said. The realization set in. “Why am I lactating? I’m not pregnant! I haven’t even had sex yet! If they found out a virgin girl was lactating, I’d never hear the end of it. My clothes are already soaked, but if I run them under the dryer, maybe I can get presentable enough, but what am I going to do about my leaking breasts?”

She unhooked her bra and set it on the hook of the bathroom stall. Chiho looked into the mirror. She pushed down on her breasts a few more times, coating the mirror with a spritz of milk from her other breast. The weight in her breasts only felt heavier. She could feel the milk starting to flow through her tits, pressing against her nipples in a desperate push to be released.

“If I squeeze it out into the toilet, the smell will let everyone know,” Chiho thought. “If I can reach them myself...”

She wrapped her hands around her left breast and raised the erect nipple towards her mouth. Chiho lowered her neck and opened her lips wide. She clamped down on her own teat, and sucked her own teat with a desperate strength. The milk came out in spurts at a regular pace, coating the back of her throat and filling her mouth with its rich flavor. When her mouth became full enough, she swallowed her own mother’s milk down into her stomach, and continued sucking once again.

“It’s not stopping!” Chiho thought. “If I can’t even empty one of my breasts, there’s no way I’ll be able to make myself dry in time to get back to work.”

Her skirt pocket vibrated. The phone’s light movement trailed up her body all the way to her other nipple. It released more milk from her hard, puffy tip, creating a sticky trail of milk down the side of her body. Chiho released one of her hands from her breast, gently sucking at her nipple’s flow while she waited for someone on the other end to speak.

Emi’s voice came through the other end. Chiho released her nipple from her mouth with a “fwah” sound. The breast slapped against her torso, spraying more drops of milk onto the toilet sink. 

“Do you know where my Holyvitan Beta went?” she asked. Emi sounded equal parts furious and exhausted. “My magic’s been feeling a little low. I know I was out with you last night, so if you could please tell me.”

“I may have drank it,” said Chiho.

“You did WHAT?” Emi shouted. Chiho pulled the cell away from her ear. She patted her stomach. The milk in her belly moved around to her touch. She had to have drank at least 250ml of it by now, and her breast wasn’t feeling at all empty.

“I wanted to increase my magic potential, but it had some strange side effects,” said Chiho.

“Where are you now?” asked Emi.

“In the bathroom at work,” said Chiho. “My breasts won’t stop lactating. I’ve been trying to drink my own milk...”

“Don’t do that,” said Emi. “Holyvitan is only meant for people from Enta Isla. I didn’t know what it would do to someone from your world, but if you keep drinking the stuff it’s turning your body into, all that’ll do is make you lactate more. If you swallowed a little bit it’d be harmless, but you drank an entire bottle... this isn’t good. All that magic is going to waste.”

“What do you want me to do? I’m going to lose my paycheck over this!” said Chiho, almost about to cry from the incomprehensibility of the situation.

“For now, absorb the magic with something and we can sort it out later,” said Emi. “I have to get back to work. I’ll meet you tonight.”

Emi hung up. Chiho was left alone in the bathroom once again. Drops of milk fell from her nipples into the sink, spiraling the drain and leaving a sugary smell in the sterile bathroom. Everybody else was working a busy shift now, and there was only one thing that could help her out in this situation. Chiho put her sopping wet clothes around her body and covered her breasts with her hands. Her fingers sunk into the flesh, drawing more milk out from her erect nipples. She moaned a little when she heard the soft splashing sound inside her bra. Her breasts were hot, heavy and sore, and every release felt amazing. Yet, she couldn’t let herself get caught up in this.

Chiho reached the back room, carefully staying out of the eyes of customers, and found her employee locker. She looked for her bag and opened it up, searching for two sanitary napkins. She was getting close to that time of month, and while she usually used a tampon, these had been on sale at the convenience store. She tore open the two packages and placed them inside the deep cups of her bra. They fit awkwardly, but she had no choice. Chiho squeezed her breasts once again while waiting for her shirt to dry. The milk flowed out and absorbed itself into the pads. Chiho breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

* * *

When she got home that night, Chiho took out her milk-engorged pads and strained them into two cups. There was enough milk from each of her breasts over the course of the afternoon that she could easily fill up two large glasses, and her lactation had yet to cease. She wanted to take a shower and wipe her sweaty, greasy-smelling body off, but she knew if she let more magic drip into the shower, Emi would only chew her out more.

She sat at the kotatsu, resting her heavy, unrestrained breasts on the heated cover. The streetlights turned on, and the doorbell rang. Her parents were out for the night, so they wouldn’t notice that Emi and Suzuno had agreed to come over together. Chiho walked into the kitchen and took her cups from the refrigerator. She answered the doorbell, covering herself with her T-shirt, which was the only thing she had on besides her panties, and greeted Emi and Suzuno.

“You’re leaking onto your shirt,” said Emi. “How much magic do you have in those things?”

“I don’t know!” said Chiho. “This is how much I was able to save from this afternoon.”

“Clearly, all of it goes to your tits,” said Emi with a hint of jealousy. “I don’t know what’s so special about you, but something in your body makes that magic more potent. Give me that.” 

She took the glass out of Chiho’s hand and chugged it down. The creamy milk poured down her throat with an audible gulping sound. A bit remained on her upper lips, which she licked off with her tongue. Chiho blushed bright red. Emi had just drank her breast milk right in front of her. She wasn’t sure if she should be embarrassed or turned on. She squeezed her legs together, and a light, wet sound squelched in her panties.

“Allow me to have the next glass,” said Suzuno. She drank it slower than Emi. Chiho saw the way the milk rolled down the glass, leaving a faint trail of residue and magical glow on the inside of its container. Suzuno spun around, feeling refreshed from the new burst of magic. The air conditioner blew up her kimono, exposing her pantieless state. The fabric fell down as quickly as it had risen.

“As much as I don’t want to give ground to someone like you,” said Emi. “The quickest way to replenish my magic is to take it directly from your breasts.”

“So you’re saying I should...” Chiho said.

“Y-yes,” Emi said.

“Breastfeed us our magic back,” said Suzuno.

“We’re the same age, doesn’t that have kind of a yuri feel to it? I mean, I’m not sure if both of you...” Chiho stammered.

“We’ll each suckle at one of your breasts, and regain our magic,” said Suzuno. “Lead us into your home, Good Chiho. I must mentally prepare myself for this.”

Chiho took them deeper into the house and towards her bed. Emi and Suzuno  looked around her room, commenting on the decor. She thought she heard Emi mutter something about searching for unsent love letters, but she passed on the idea, for there were more important things at hand.

“My clothes are really sweaty, so should I leave them on?” asked Chiho outside her own bedroom.

“We’re all girls here,” said Emi dejectedly. “We’ll all be nude.”

Suzuno stripped the band off her kimono. The robe fell to the ground, exposing her slender form. The first thing Emi saw was Suzuno’s ass. It wasn’t big, but it looked firm and plump, compared to her flat butt.

“Do not feel insulted. You are merely slender,” said Suzuno.

Chiho removed her clothes. She set them in the laundry room, and returned to her own. She cupped her breasts inside her hands, catching any stray drops of milk on her palm. Her nipples had become a slightly darker shade of pink since yesterday, and were still in a state of erection. Chiho sat down on her bed, and beckoned the naked Emi and Suzuno towards her.

Emi’s bright red pubic hair was thin and well groomed, while Suzuno looked almost hairless. There were one or two strands above her labia, but none that Chiho could see in the dimness of her bedroom. She removed her hands from her breasts and offered her fingers to her guests. Milk dropped from the edge of her fingertip. Emi extended her tongue to catch it, and Suzuno wrapped her mouth around Chiho’s finger. The two of them released at the same time, leaving strands of saliva to trail off her finger and onto the carpet.

“How does it taste?” asked Chiho.

“It’s warm,” said Suzuno.

“It’s thick, but not too sweet,” said Emi. “I think it tastes a bit like whipped cream. I may like getting magic this way... it goes down easier.”

“I’m only in high school, I’m not supposed to be producing milk,” said Chiho, “but thank you. I guess I’ll be a good mother.”

“We’re not acting as infants. This is just a magical recharge,” said Suzuno, “but Good Emi, since this is your Holyvitan she consumed, you may have the first taste of her teat.”

When she put it that way, Chiho felt equally embarrassed and important. She might have been potentially saving the world, but the mental strain of having to let two girls who she was still getting to know suck on her breasts directly felt taboo. 

Emi and Suzuno sat beside her on the bed. Each of them extended their hands, taking one of her hefty breasts in her hands. Their warm fingers sunk into her flesh. Emi squeezed the breast down its side, drawing milk towards the nipple. Suzuno preferred to jiggle the right one up and down in her hands, spraying tiny drops of sweat and milk onto her cheeks. Chiho could never let anyone know she had done this, but in the moment, the gentle suction of Emi’s lips on her nipple calmed her.

Emi pulled the breast, enveloped by her mouth, outward, wrapping her tongue around the hard, dark pink point. Tiny streams of milk spouted from Chiho’s areola, followed by a larger spurt from her nipple. It flowed into Emi’s throat, starting off thin and becoming thicker the more she sucked.

“It’s delicious,” said Emi honestly. “The bitter taste of the Holyvitan is overpowered by your milk.”

“It truly is an exquisite container,” said Suzuno. “The broth of your milk makes me want to slurp it like a bowl of udon. The smell is strong, but tantalizing. Is this what they call Japanese flavor?”

“Where is that smell coming from?” said Emi.

“That’s probably sweat,” said Chiho. “I worked all day near the grease fryers, and I haven’t taken a shower yet. Sorry about that, if my body smells.”

“It doesn’t smell like grease,” said Suzuno.

Chiho looked down into her cleavage, past her belly button, and slowly spread her legs apart. Having Emi and Suzuno sucking on her nipples, their tongues flicking against her areolae, was turning her on. A sticky, transparent trail of love juice was running down her legs, and her pussy was giving off a powerful, pheromone-enhanced smell that Emi and Suzuno could notice.

“It’s my...” Chiho said.

“Your vagina,” said Suzuno.

“Chiho, I hate to admit it, but I’m feeling a little horny, too,” said Emi. “I’ll keep sucking the milk out, but... please finger me while you’re doing it. I’ll tease your clit.”

“O-okay,” said Chiho, enveloped in the passion of her milking.

Emi placed her lips over Chiho’s teat once again, and began gently rolling her tongue around the pink bud. She sucked lightly, and a small trickle of milk sprayed out of Chiho’s nipple and into the back of her throat. She continued to suck, bobbing her head up and down the swollen breast and drawing forth the reserves of thick, magical milk still packed deep within Chiho’s enormous breasts.

Her mouth was full of milk. She opened her lips for a moment, letting a mixture of Chiho’s sugary milk and her saliva roll down Chiho’s breast, covering the hill in a thin layer of white juices. Suzuno continued sucking, swallowing the milk eagerly, filling her stomach with the delicious taste. They kept their lips on her nipples, and their hands began to move.

Chiho gently poked at Emi’s clitoris. Emi stopped sucking, letting out a brief yelp as her button sent a shock through her body. She returned the favor, taking two fingers and gently sliding them into Chiho’s virgin hole, sliding through her pleats and up her slit, until she was gently massaging Chiho’s hymen. It was wet and sticky and warm inside her pussy. Chiho and Emi both were starting to leak between their legs, the potent feminine odor wafting through the small apartment building.

“Is there anywhere you like, Suzu?” Chiho asked.

“This is a secret to all, but I would prefer if you teased... my rump,” said Suzuno. “Stick it in my bumhole.”

“You have a very smooth ass,” Chiho said, patting Suzu’s butt with her free hand. She worked her way around the curves, getting a feel for the curves. Her finger slipped into the ditch of her butt, coming across the folds of her breathing, puckering asshole, exposed to the air conditioning of the room and jumping in anticipation of Chiho’s fingers.

“Here goes,” she said. Her fingers, wet with her own breast milk, pressed against Suzuno’s eager asshole, and plunged in. She did it in one go, sliding her fingers into the smooth, tight, hot anus. Suzuno’s moaning became louder, and her pussy began to dribble its liquid. Her own nipples hardened. Having someone else dig around in her own butt was different from doing it herself. The reverberations of Chiho’s fingers traveled up her colon, making her legs shiver in delight.

“I cleaned before we got here,” Suzuno said. “Oh god. My body feels so hot.”

“Mine too,” Emi said. 

They latched even harder onto Chiho’s nipples, slurping their tongues around her flesh and gathering every last drop of milk that had spilled from her nipples. Their stomachs were feeling full, slightly bulging out above their waists. Chiho’s nipples ached. They were rock solid, and the amount of milk was only flowing faster. Her nostrils filled with the milky scent of the room, and her mouth watered. She rocked back and forth on the bed, squishing noises coming from where Emi’s fingers had been buried in her pussy.

“My breasts are feeling lighter somehow... I think I’m almost dry,” Chiho said. “I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum.”

“With your pussy?” asked Emi.

“With my tits!” Chiho said. “Drink it!”

Her nipples stopped leaking for a second. Emi and Suzuno took their mouths off her breasts, wondering what had happened. Immediately afterward, Chiho’s nipples burst like a dam, spraying thin, high-pressure streams of milk out of every pore in her nipples. Emi and Suzuno opened their mouths wide, lapping up the streams until none remained. Their mouths were full of the stuff. They took a moment to slosh it around in their mouths, gyrating their hips to feel it sloshing about in their bellies, too. They swallowed in one big gulp.

Emi noticed a single drop rolling down Chiho’s breast. The last of her milk streaked a clear line down her waist, landing in her belly button and creating a tiny pool of white. Emi darted her tongue inside Chiho’s navel, slurping up the last bit of milk. She released her fingers from Chiho’s pussy, and Chiho took her hands out of Suzuno’s ass. She briefly smelled them, but as Suzuno said, it was clean.

“That was amazing,” Emi said. “My magic is completely back.”

“With this, Chiho should have no more magical incidents with her breasts?” asked Suzuno.

“Her nipples will be darker, but that doesn’t have to do with the magic,” Emi said.

Chiho covered her nipples in embarrassment, briefly opening up her fingers to look. They were indeed a darker shade of pink than they had been the day before. She didn’t mind, she thought it made her look sexier.

“After drinking all that milk, I really need to pee,” Emi said.

“As do I. Chiho, after we use your toilet, would you like the three of us to take a bath together?” asked Suzuno.

“I don’t think my tub’s that big,” Chiho said. “I’m so tired. Good night.”

She fell back on her bed, her breasts jiggling underneath her room’s dim light. Suzuno and Emi climbed into the bath together, letting her rest.

“I thought it was the ones drinking who were supposed to fall asleep,” Emi said. “Emilia is fully recharged and ready for action. Thank you, Chiho. Those breasts of yours helped me after all.”

“Say, I was thinking, what about breast milk udon?” asked Suzuno.

The smell of greasy food wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
